


Thanks For The Bikini

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: When her Master gifts her with a bikini so that she can enjoy the Summer Event, Semiramis makes sure to show him her thanks.
Kudos: 22





	Thanks For The Bikini

When her first summer event as a Chaldean Servant came around, Semiramis found herself disappointed that she wasn't able to join the other servants in their swimwear. She kept it to herself, of course, knowing that her day-to-day outfit was revealing enough to be considering swimwear if she got in the water. But it was still something that bothered her ever so slightly on the inside. And it got all the worse when she noticed someone special to her, Amasuka Shirou, in a pair of swim trunks that he was given by their shared Master.

Seeing not only just how happy he was to be in it, but just how good he looked in it, Semiramis felt that she needed to match him in one way or another. And whether that meant just having her own swimsuit or dressing in a way that matched the colors he wore, she was determined to make it happen. Unfortunately, Semiramis was a smart woman. And she knew that the only way to make something like that happen would be to go through her Master. It gently gnawed at her core to ask for the help of someone who was, objectively speaking, very inferior to her. She cherished and appreciated her Master to no end, but it always pained her to need to ask for help.

Fortunately, when she finally bit back her pride and approached her Master, it seemed that her Master knew exactly what she wanted from him. He wore a smile as he held a hanger in his hand, a red bikini with a black trim hanging from it. It even looked to be her size. A gentle blush came to her face when she realized what was happening. Not only did her Master have something planned for Semiramis this summer, but he was waiting on her to approach him before letting her have it. It was a simple move, but he outplayed her while giving her what she wanted. And the words that left his smiling lips as he held the bikini out to her were words that she'll never forget.

"Thank me in your own way. Just don't poison me."

After hearing those words, Semiramis knew exactly what she needed to do in order to thank her Master properly. It likely wasn't something that he had in mind when giving her the swimsuit, considering he had multiple other servants running around in swimwear this time of year. But it as the way she was going to thank him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

After changing into her new bikini and making sure it fit fine on her, Semiramis went to find her Master once again. And just like the last time she found him, he was sitting on the edge of his bed. But this time, he was focused on his phone for one reason or another. A slightly annoyed smile came to her lips as she reached a hand forward and gently pinched his phone between her middle finger and her thumb. "Come now, Master. It's Summer and you're inside on your phone? When you have dozens of beautiful and handsome servants running around in some of the most revealing clothing they can?" A faint chuckle rumbled in her throat as she carefully pulled the phone from his hand and tossed it to the side, making sure it landed on his bed. "Well, I'm going to require your attention for a while. A long while. And I don't want you worrying or focusing on anything else while I'm here.~"

Semiramis brought a finger to her Master's lips before he could say a word, looking him right in the eyes. "You said I should thank you in my own way as long as I don't poison you, correct? Then, allow me to do just that." Without missing a beat, she leaned her head down and caught her Master in a gentle yet dominant kiss, making sure that she had control right out of the gate. It was a simple kiss, but it was a passionate kiss. One that was followed by a second, and then a third. All while Semiramis slowly moved her hands down her Master's body before bringing them both to his crotch. Her lips curled into a smile against his own as they shared yet another kiss, her hands starting to work and rub the growing bulge that was in his swim shorts.

She carefully pulled her lips away from his own, looking into his eyes for a moment. one of her hands continued to tease his bulge while the other started to pull his shorts down toward his knees. "I see I'm starting to get your full attention now. Good.~" Without giving him a chance to say anything once again, Semiramis pressed her lips against her Master's, stealing another kiss from his lips before wrapping one of her hands around his semi-hard shaft. "Now, don't lose focus on me. You're going to enjoy what I have in mind for you."

There wasn’t a single moment wasted from the time that Semiramis wrapped her hand around her Master’s shaft to when she started to stroke it, massaging her fingers along the length of his member. Her smile remained firm on her lips as she stole kiss after kiss from the young man’s lips, knowing full well that she was causing them both to miss out on the event that was going on for now. But she wasn’t going to stop until she had thanked him properly for what he had given her. In her own way. Just like he told her to do.

A gentle chuckle rumbled in Semiramis’ throat as she carefully pulled away from her Master’s lips, keeping both of her hands at his crotch as she slowly and gently kissed her way down her body. She was methodic in the way she that moved, as if she had a plan and a rhythm in the back of her mind as she inched her way down toward his lap. All the while, Semiramis was squatting down at the side of the bed, spreading her legs and allowing herself to drop lower and lower.

When she finally made her way to her Master’s shaft, one of her hands wrapped around the base and the other still pulling his swim shorts down his legs, Semiramis simply smiled as she looked up into his eyes. “You’re a young man of many needs, many goals, and many desires. As a woman who has lived through a life with the duty of pleasing those needs and desires, allow me to take this moment and show you appreciation for what you have given me.”   
  
Semiramis’ voice was low and calm as she closed her amber eyes and opened her mouth, taking the first few inches of his cock into her mouth. In the same moment, her breath hitched in her neck, the flavor of his shaft hitting her in a way that she hadn’t recognized since she was with her first husband. That was a long-forgotten memory that barely remained in her heart, yet she found herself on the same level of appreciation and care for this young man that she felt toward her husband back in the day.

Her heart began to flutter in her chest as she started to move her way down toward the base of his shaft. Each inch that she took into her mouth was another inch that Semiramis could feel starting to reach deeper and deeper into her mouth. And each inch was another inch that she found herself silently and secretly appreciating as they started to invade her throat. When she finally reached the base, Semiramis found herself staying in place, bringing one of her hands to the side of her head in order to move a few strands of her hair behind her ear. And in the same moment as she did that, she allowed her tongue to dance around and explore her Master’s length.

It took no more than a moment for her to feel his hand make its way to the back of her head, telling her that she was off to a good start in giving him something that he wanted. And when his grip on her head naturally started to tighten, Semiramis began to pull her way back toward the tip of his member. All the while, she continued to keep her tongue moving along his member, slathering it in her saliva and bringing him a mild sense of pleasure. And when she finally reached the tip, Semiramis simply looked up at the young man that she had temporarily wrapped around her finger.

She playfully popped her lips off from around his member, pressing a gentle kiss against the tip while looking him in the eyes. “Don’t fret, Master. I know that something like this isn’t enough to please you and sate the lust that you must feel. However, as a woman that used to live the life of a concubine… It brings me an odd sense of familiarity to have something to rigid and hot buried down my throat. So, I’m going to enjoy it while I can.”   
  
Semiramis teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips before she parted them once again, taking the entirety of her Master’s member into her mouth in one quick motion. Taking each and every inch of his cock in one swift movement, it brought her heart a strange and possibly twisted sense of comfort to hear him starting to moan above her, the pleasure that she brought him clear and immense. A smile came to her lips as she started to shamelessly bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, making her way all the way back to his tip before pushing her head down and burying every inch of his member back into her throat.

After a moment, she started to feel him throb and pulse against the lining of her throat, a few beads of his precum starting to coat her tongue. The taste was familiar yet different, sweet but with a lingering aftertaste. Deep down, Semiramis knew that it was a flavor that she could find herself growing a bit addicted to. But for now, her own desires were being placed behind her and she was doing her best to thank her Master for the gift of her swimsuit. Luckily for her, as she continued to bob her head, coiling her tongue around the girth of her Master’s shaft, she could hear the pleasurable tone in his voice growing louder and more shameless. As if he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm by the moment.

For a single moment, Semiramis wondered if she should allow her Master co cum in her throat and make her swallow his cum, or if she should pull herself back and make him cum on her face so that she could put on a bit of a show for him. Unfortunately, that second of hesitation in wondering what she should do caused her to be a bit too slow. Before she could make her choice, Semiramis felt her Master’s grip on her head tighten hard enough to keep her in place. She also felt his shaft start to erupt while buried deep into her throat.

Rope after rope of his thick, delicious, sticky seed flooded into her throat and filled her mouth, some of it even pouring directly into her stomach. When she felt the first rope splash against the back of her throat, Semiramis was quick to begin swallowing it down. Drop after drop of her Master’s sweet spunk lingered on her tongue and in her throat as she did her best to swallow around his shaft, taking every drop that he gave her. Though, when he finally stopped erupting in her throat, his cock calming down but remaining hard, she pulled herself back and allowed her lips to part from his cock.

And with a shameless smile on her face, Semiramis opened her mouth and allowed the young man that pulled her into this world to see that his cock was still coating her tongue. When she closed her mouth, she made sure to swallow it all down in one, loud gulp. A loud gulp that she watched cause a visible reaction from her Master. A loud gulp that caused her to drink down each and every remaining drop of his seed that was still in her mouth. And when she opened her mouth once again, Semiramis almost felt proud that she was able to swallow it all down before showing him once again. “Tell me, Master. You can still give me a bit more of your attention, can’t you? I don’t feel satisfied in showing my thanks.~”   
  
Dragging her tongue along her lips once again, Semiramis started to climb onto the bed that her Master was sitting on. She purposefully and carefully pushed him down onto his back as she moved, making it obvious that she was going to straddle his lap once he was flat on his back. And once she had him where she wanted him, Semiramis immediately shifted herself onto her Master’s still hard cock, pressing her clothed pussy directly against his hard and saliva-coated member. “There’s still one more thing I want to do with you, Master. Only a select few people have had the pleasure and honor of being intimate with a woman like me. You should count yourself lucky…”   
  
A quiet and blissful breath spilled from her lips as Semiramis sat up straight and reached one hand between her legs, bring the other to her Master’s chest for a sense of balance. Yet another smile graced her sweet lips as she wrapped her fingers around the tip of his shaft, stroking the first inch or so before moving her hand to the red bikini bottoms that he had gifted to her. “As an empress of poison, I almost feel inclined to tell you that none of the men to sleep with me lived a long life. But as your Servant and someone indebted to you, I feel I should also let you know…”   
  
Semiramis carefully leaned herself forward until she was able to press a gentle kiss against her Master’s cheek, taking the moment to lift her hips into the air and shift her bikini bottoms out of the way to expose her pussy. “... That I will never allow anyone to be a threat to you. You have my word that I shall tend to you as well as do everything in my power to take down any obstacle you may have.” Bringing her free hand to her young Master’s cheek, Semiramis gently turned his head enough to allow her to place a loving kiss onto his lips. Just in time for her to drop her hips down and slam herself down onto his shaft, taking each and every inch of his member in one swift and almost desperate motion.

A low and ecstatic sound rumbled in her throat as she shared a kiss with her Master. But all the while as their lips danced, Semiramis’ inner walls convulsed and clenched around his member, joy and lust filling her. After taking a moment to simply appreciate the way it felt to have her Master’s shaft buried inside of her the way it was, a devious smile came to Semiramis’ lips. She slowly and carefully pushed herself up until she was sitting upright, her hips starting to sway back and forth in order to bring both her and this young man the pleasure they craved. Immediately after sitting herself upright, she grabbed a firm hold of her Master’s wrist, pulling one of her hands to her bikini-covered breasts. “You’re the one that got this swimsuit for me… I believe it’s only fair that you get to be the first to see and feel how it fits me.”   
  
Semiramis dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked down at the young man, feeling his fingers starting to sink into the soft skin of her round breasts. A jolt of bliss raced through her as she looked into his eyes, seeing him start to feel more and more lustful as she picked up the pace of her hips. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she worked herself into a rhythm, allowing the blissful sensation that radiated through her body to wash over her and start to take her. It was one thing to simply make a man wrapped around your finger by teasing him enough. But she knew that it was another to take him inside of you and allow him the pleasure of fucking you.

In the back of her mind, Semiramis knew that this was possibly a bad idea. That she shouldn’t fuck her Master simply because he got her a bikini during the summer event so that she could enjoy it properly. But it was the way she wanted to show her thanks. As a woman that knew how much the touch of another eased one’s soul. As a woman that lived a life dedicated to pleasing someone else. And as a woman that knew the value of appreciation and trust.

The devious smile that was on her lips started to fade as she felt her young Master’s hand slip underneath the bikini cloth in order to get a firm hold of her bare breast. Of course, she wasn’t going to stop him. Semiramis wouldn’t have dreamed of it. Her breath hitched in her throat as the sensation of his warm fingers sinking into her breast, pinching her nipple, and kneading her soft mound caused her to instinctively pick up the pace at which she moved her hips. “Don’t be shy, Master…” As she spoke, Semiramis reached for her Master’s other hand, pulling it up to her breast as well. “Enjoy my body as much as you like. It’s my way of thanking you, after all.~”   
  
It didn’t take more than a moment for her to feel her Master pull her bikini top completely off of her, tossing it onto the floor beside them and leaving her large breasts completely exposed. Thankfully, Semiramis wouldn’t have had it any other way. Another blissful smile graced her lips when she felt him starting to knead and play with her breasts once again, more pleasure filling her body and spilling out into moans of bliss that started to fill the room around them.

Semiramis leaned her head back as she allowed the bliss to wash over her. Hot and heavy breaths began to leave her lips, slowly but surely transforming into lurid and eager moans that told her Master exactly how she felt. However, now that he had both of his hands on her breasts, Semiramis didn’t hesitate to place both of her hands on his hips, using them to keep herself balanced as she picked up the pace she moved her hips once again. Front to back, side to side, and even hoisting herself up just to drop herself back down onto his cock. Every which way she moved, Semiramis enjoyed and loved the feeling of her Master’s shaft scraping and molding her inner walls. So much so that she felt herself rushing toward an orgasm while not worrying about if her young Master would reach his or not.

Thankfully for her, he managed to reach his peak before she did. Maybe it was because of the way she teased him and how sensitive he might be after her blowjob. Maybe it was because the way she moved and ground against him fed him more pleasure than either of them expected. Maybe it was simply the fact that he had more lust for Semiramis than either of them took credit for. However, no matter the reason, Semiramis couldn’t stop herself from screaming in bliss as she felt her Master erupt inside of her.

Rope after rope of his thick and heated seed pumped directly into her womb, filling her inner walls and throwing her over the edge of her own orgasm. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around her Master’s shaft as she continued to rock her hips through their orgasms. Moving herself back and forth on her Master’s lap, it was a treat for Semiramis to feel him pumping her full time and time again, relishing in each spurt of cum that flooded her womb and painting her inner walls a thick shade of white.

Even as the lust and the pleasure that the two felt started to fade away, Semiramis found the bliss and joy of this moment lingering within her. So much so that she didn’t hesitate to show a small bit of what she would call weakness, lying carefully on top of her Master and wrapping her arms around his neck in order to cling to him. Simply so that she could place a kiss against his lips once again and speak to him. “Thank you, Master.”


End file.
